Hormones
by classy.faerie
Summary: Who would have known that Greg likes it rough? o.O A one-shot


I know this story is long overdue, but I just barely found it in an old notebook so I decided to post it finally. This is what should have happened, but hey I'm just saying…anyway enjoy. I don't own the characters, only the plot.

(:

I was more than happy when Chris said I could stay over at his house. Ever since we were younger, there have been some tough times in our friendship. Apparently, that didn't get in the way of his decision. The only thing that made it even better was Drew letting me have his bed.

"No it's okay. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure, Drew? I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Yeah. I'll finally have the TV to myself."

"Thanks."

I made sure to keep the tone of my voice from changing as the reality of the situation sunk in. After dinner, I brushed my teeth and headed to Chris' room to get ready for bed. When I walked inside, Chris was already in there looking at all of the things I brought with me.

"Why did you bring so much stuff with you?"

I shrug my shoulders and said, "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Yeah I guess."

I bent down and pulled some pj's out of one of my numerous suitcases. I spread the choice I made on the bed and turned to face Chris.

"Hey do you mind looking away, so I could change my clothes?"

"Sure".

I stood there, waiting for him to turn around. It got somewhat awkward, so I felt I had to say something.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Can you turn around?"

"Ok."

I expected him to listen this time, but he just sat there watching me. I really didn't want to change in front of him, but I had a feeling that it wasn't optional. My hands started to shake as I reached for the bottom of my shirt. Slowly and carefully, I turned around to face the wall, and pulled my shirt up. Once my shirt my shirt was past my chest, I flinched as the cold air in the room hit my bare skin. I felt Chris' eyes on the back of my head, watching every move I make. I just stood there with my shirt half off as if I was waiting for something to happen. The springs on the bed behind me creaked, as the person on it stood up. I didn't have to turn and look because I already knew who it was.

"Do you need some help?"

"No….I'm…fine."

I really did not notice him slowly towards me until I felt his arms encircle my waist. I automatically tried to push him away, but he only pulled me closer.

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

As he talked to me, I felt his breath hit the sensitive spot just below my ear. I shuddered just as I felt my pulse quicken.

"Are you okay Greg?

I nodded my head since I didn't trust my voice anymore. My hands dropped back to my sides, taking my shirt with it.

"Here let me help you with that."

I wanted to turn down the offer, but his hands were already under my shirt. His fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin on my stomach. I bit my lip to hold back the low growl in the back of my throat. Chris pulled the shirt over my head and threw it on the ground. I thought Chris would let me go now, but he just continued to hold my body close to his.

"Uhmm…thanks for the help. You can let me go now."

Instead of answering me, he ran his fingers through my hair. I purred a little as he slightly massaged my scalp. Without me noticing, he pulled my head back, so it rested on his shoulder. When he took his hand out of my hair, I felt kind of disappointed. My mood instantly changed when I felt his tongue touch the exposed side of my neck. Chris slowly ran his tongue over the curve of my neck only stopping to bit the most sensitive parts. My legs nearly gave out from under me as he did that.

"Chris….I think…mmm…we should stop."

It took a lot of strength to even form words with my mouth. He lifted his head and said, "Why? You seem to be enjoying it." To demonstrate his point, he reached down and grabbed the erection that was making itself known in my pants. I moaned as he started to massage it through my clothes.

"Well it seems like you don't want me to stop."

I wanted to answer, but he wouldn't take his hands off of me. M y legs finally gave out and I fell back onto Chris' body. He took his hand off me when I began to pant heavily. Chris suddenly spun me around so that I faced him and crushed our lips together. I pushed him away from me, but he only kissed me even harder. I kept my mouth shut as he kissed me, so Chris moved his mouth lower and started to kiss my jaw. I tried to keep my face from changing until he grabbed my hips and grinded them with his. I couldn't resist throwing my head back as the pleasure washed over me. I almost begged for more, but then Chris' mom yelled for us to go to bed.

"Ok Mom."

When she walked away, Chris let go of me, but not before whispering into my ear, saying that we will finish this later. He gave me a sly smile and went back to his bed. I just finished getting dressed and went to my bed, not even thinking about going to sleep. I looked over at Chris just before he turned off the lights and licked my lips to show him I will be waiting.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps in the hall slowly quieted down as the night went on. I looked at the clock next to the bed and it read 11:49. I still couldn't sleep, so I just listened to the stillness of the room.

"Hey Greg, you still up?"

"Yeah."

"Come over here real quick. I want to ask you something."

I really didn't believe him, but I really didn't have anything else to do, so I climbed off the bed and walked over to the side Chris was on. I stood next to his bed and waited for the question.

"Remember when we were younger and I came over to your house to play the Atari?"

I remember that day as if it just happened yesterday. With a nervous smile I said, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I wanted to ask you about one thing."

"Okay."

"Remember when your dad came home and you hid me in your closet?"

I nodded my head at first, and then I realized that since the room was dark he couldn't see what I did.

"Umm…yeah."

"I wanted to ask you about the little show you put on."

I just stood there, staring at nothing in particular unable to answer.

"Are you gonna explain why you did that?"

"…"

I really didn't have an answer to give him.

"Since you're not gonna answer, just listen."

I finally sat down on the corner of his bed because my legs started to hurt from standing too long. Chris moved closer to me before he started to talk.

"I'm not mad that you did that, actually I was and still am excited. Do you know what you did to me?"

"No"

"At first I just had to open the door so I could get some light, but then I looked over and saw you. At first, I turned my head away to give you some privacy, until I heard a moan come from inside the room. Without even noticing it, I glanced in your direction."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The thing that drove me over the edge was watching you suck your finger like that."

I blushed a little as I listened to what he said.

"I don't know how to explain it, but there is something so hot about you wrapping your tongue around your finger."

Suddenly the lamp next to the bed was turned on, causing my eyes to shut. When I opened them back, Chris was on top of me with a smile on his face.

"I want you, Greg."

"Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

His hands crawled up onto my shirt and ripped it off as if it was made of tissue. I really wanted all of this to stop, but that soon left my mind when he leaned down to give me a kiss that seemed to melt my heart and fuel my fire.

"Oh god..."

My face burned bright red as he pulled back from the breath-taking kiss.

"Aww…you're blushing. It's cute."

Despite the current situation, I put my head down and gave a shy smile at the compliment.

Chris put his hand on my chin and pulled my face up, just so he could get a better look at me.

"This is why I want to do this."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only person who cared about me and not because you have to, but you wanted to."

"Really?"

We both looked at each other and smiled as if we were both thinking the same thing. I reached over Chris, pulled the chain that was connected to the light, and darkness flooded the room once again. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Let's do this". I pulled back and gave him a small kiss to show him I was ready.

"All right then."

Chris pushed me back down onto the bed and gave a kiss of his own. Our clothes may have been still on, but that didn't seem to make a difference to either one of us. I pulled him closer to my body and tried to deepen the kiss even more. Both of us knew where all of these emotions came from, but that's what made the moment even better. I kept thinking back to times when we were younger and how I felt when I first saw him. I knew what I wanted and now I'm finally gonna get it. I turned off my brain for once and let my body do all of the work.

I pulled back to break the kiss and pulled his shirt open just so I could feel the skin underneath. The first thing I did was switch positions with Chris because I wanna see what it's like to be on the top. It may have been dark, but I just let my tongue be my eyes. I licked a trial starting from his neck and slowly ending just below his bellybutton. The sound of Chris moaning underneath me urged me to go on further. I leaned down and slowly pulled his pants down and reveal the prize I've been craving. My lips latched onto the head of his cock, sucked lightly, and savored the sound of him moaning in pleasure.

"Oh God Greg…"

I smiled when he said my name. I wasn't sure how far this would go, but I felt Chris clawing at the waist band of my pants to try and get them off.

"Need help?"

Chris flipped both of us over and pinned my shoulders to bed just so he could pin me down.

"No I think I got it."

"Aw."

"You thought I would let you stay on the top the entire time?"

Very few words were exchanged between us after that, and he pulled off the rest of my clothes and I took off his. I pressed myself against him and savored the feeling of his heated skin against mines. We looked at each other and even though it was dark , our eyes found each other through the darkness. I smiled slightly as if I was giving him permission to continue. The pace slowed down since we were moving into dangerous and unknown territory. I was a little nervous but it kind of turned me on even more.

"You ready?"

"Uhh…."

"It's okay. I'll move slow."

He reached down, pushed my hair to the side, and kissed my cheek as if he was reassuring what he said. The gesture was filled with a lot of caring and sweetness I made me smile again.

"Ok I'm ready."

Chris pushed his body forward and slowly started to penetrate my body. I shut my eyes as my hole was stretched more and more just trying let Chris enter. I bit my lip and just waited for the enjoyment to come along and replace the pain. My spit still coated his dick so it could have rougher and a lot more painful. Just as the head went inside me, I wanted, no, I craved more. I felt as if I couldn't control myself anymore. I pushed back and felt his entire length get inserted into me. My nails dug into his back as pleasure surged through me urging me to move faster. Chris didn't seem to be on the same page as me because he moved very slow as if he was still getting use to the feeling.

"Move faster."

I gave him one simple command and he immediately followed what I said. I moved my hips in time to meet his hard thrusts, I felt some pain, but it wasn't enough to distract the pleasure. His hand reached down and grabbed my sensitive cock. My nails dug deeper as his hand moved up and down just as he pushed deeper into me. My body felt as if it was on fire and the thing that drove my senses over the edge was Chris leaning down to bite my neck. I put my hand over Chris' and pumped my dick harder because I felt my orgasm coming. I opened my mouth to yell out, but Chris put his mouth over mines to kiss me one last time as I started to come. Chris turned on the lamp once again just as I started to come and moved faster as watched how my face looked as my orgasm came.

My body looked as if it was convulsing as Chris pushed into me while still practically suffocating me with his mouth. Chris came almost instantly after me and I felt warmth fill me up. I pulled his body closer to mines and helped him ride out his orgasm just as he helped me. When he was done, he rolled off of me and laid down next to me. I put my arms around his rather skinny waist and held him close. We both looked up at the ceiling and savored each other's closeness. The room may have smelled of sweat, cum, and many other things, but it didn't matter to either one of us.

(:

Ok I fixed it again and I think it's a lot better than before, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and good-bye!


End file.
